


Jean

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Titolo: Jean<br/>Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin<br/>Pairing: JeanxMarco<br/>Rating: Verde<br/>Genere: Shounen-ai, Triste<br/>Parole: 101 secondo il contatore di Libre Office</p>
    </blockquote>





	Jean

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Jean  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Pairing: JeanxMarco  
> Rating: Verde  
> Genere: Shounen-ai, Triste  
> Parole: 101 secondo il contatore di Libre Office

**Jean**  
  
 _“Jean”_  
Non voleva dimenticare quel suono: ricordava che fosse cosa più meravigliosa che avesse mai udito.  
  
 _“Jean”_  
Non voleva dimenticare quel suono: ricordava che riusciva a riscaldare il suo cuore più di ogni altra cosa al mondo.  
  
 _“Jean”_  
Desiderava imprimere quella voce fra i suoi ricordi, per questo motivo ogni volta si sforzava di ricordare come fosse, ma diventava sempre più difficile perché quel tono melodioso sembrava come dissolversi dalla sua mente.  
  
 _“Jean”_  
Per quanto cercasse d’immaginare la voce dell’amato, ormai, le sue memorie l’avevano completamente storpiata e ricordare come fosse in origine per Jean diventava sempre più impossibile.  
  
 _“Jean...”_  
«Marco...»

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE  
> Non sono del tutto convinta della mia fanfiction, infatti più la rileggo e più sembra che manchi qualcosa ma non saprei dire con esattezza cosa c'è che no vada.  
> Comunque mi sentivo parecchio ispirata per questa drabble e non ho resistito alla tentazione di scriverla, anche perché questo pairing mi sta piacendo davvero molto e non potevo non pubblicare qualcosa e spero che vi possa piacere.


End file.
